Nocturne of the Harbinger
by Kaze Lionheart
Summary: A story following the adventures of particularly strange individual. Halfdemon, halfdrow. His exploits will bring him from the underdark to the surface of Faerun, and who knows where else. Enjoy.
1. A City In Darkness

A tortured scream echoed through the House Arkenrahel compound, and faded away as quickly as it had come. The fortress was situated back into a shelf in the rock face, overlooking the vast expanse of the dark elf city. Any place which could have provided an entrance was well-guarded by the enchanted adamantine fence which wrapped around the giant stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. Further into the compound lay the main quarters, the most prominent being the domed chapel of Lloth, the Spider Queen. Not far away lay the main quarters. Having over four floors, this was by far one of the most imposing buildings ever built in the Drow city of Che'el d'Oloth.

The servants of the Great House had taken up residence in the first floor. They were not nobility or soldiers, so their innate powers of levitation were incredibly weak. Those skilled in their magics were allowed to go between the floors in order to accomplish duties others could not. The second floor housed the warriors. More skilled with their inborn powers, the warriors were capable of navigating around the compound. On the third floor, the lesser nobility of the house resided. This included the High Priestesses, the two Princes, and the current Patriarch, the Weaponsmaster, and the Head Mage. The fourth and final floor was the home of the House's Matron Mother, and housed the Priestess' chapel which was used in rituals that did not involve the whole house.

The last building and smallest of the buildings was hardly noticable. It appeared to be little more than a hut, though once inside there lay a winding staircase, leading even deeper into the depths of the earth. After descending past uncountable landings and corridors, the staircase finally ended in a dank room, which reeked of blood. A single dark elf lay shackled to the wall, his head hanging limply to the side.

Back in the main building, a drow male dressed in exquisite silver armor looked out over the vast drow city. He closed his eyes and listened to the vibrant hum of the magic flowing through the city. Ilven smiled wickedly as the cry passed through the stronghold. He brushed a strand of his silver-white hair away from his face and sighed contentedly. A woman appeared in the darkness behind the man and smiled, a smile even more twisted and sadistic than his.

"Ilven, you know Matron Erellin has been looking for you, don't you?" Her smile turned into a frown, almost seeming slightly concerned. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the Matron Mother..."

"They've begun the tests... I cannot idly sit by anymore. I have to be there when they succeed!" Ilven was almost ranting by this point, a crazed fire burned in his eyes. However, he quickly caught himself and nodded. One does not disappoint the Matron. He turned and slunk off into the darkness, heading toward the Matron's throne.

The shield maidens pushed aside the door which lead to the throne room. Ilven stopped to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but didn't switch to the infrared spectrum. He took his place beside his brother and bowed to the Matron. "You called, Matron Mother?"

The withered drow female studied her son for a second before nodding in approval. "Prepare the troops... Tonight House Gelnath falls."

Ilven's eyes shot open, and he stood up, his mouth moving, as if trying to find words to express his astonishment. "With all respect, Matron, we do not have the forces! We lost nearly a hundred in the battle with House Leon'Xukuth, and the soldiers we have are still recovering!"

Everyone in the room moved away from the foolish Prince, leaving him to cringe from the Matron's gaze. "Ilven is correct... But they will be finished tonight."


	2. A Prelude of Blood

Cruel, apathetic voices echoed down the spiral staircase. To the ears of one who had heard nothing but his own labored breathing and sighs of pain, any sign of civilization was welcome. He laughed feebly and grinned. "Maybe they've come to get it over with..." He had already decided he would give them hell. Still the dark elf hung limply from the wall, but a fierce determination burned in his eyes.

Moments later, a priestess of the wicked Spider Queen walked across the chamber to look over the man hanging from the wall. His ebony skin was beginning to grow pale, and he was so weak it seemed as if a child could knock him over. The priestess smiled and removed the cruel, snake-headed whip favored by priestesses. The seven heads hissed and coiled back to strike.

The man simply stared at the priestess with a look of utmost contempt and hatred. All seven heads lashed out, and the prisoner was unconciouss seconds after. Still, the priestess struck over and over again, the whips heads sending wave after wave of energy into the near-dead prisoner.

Regaining her composure, the priestess sighed and licked the blood off her hand with glee. Two common soldiers walked in and took the man from the chamber, up the staircase. "Lionheart..." The priestess gave out a shriek of rage, and lashed out at the wall repeatedly.

The soldiers ignored the noise from below and coninued carelessly dragging the body up the stairs. "How much longer are we going t have to haul these half-dead prisoners up here? This is the sixth one tonight!"

"This should be the last. Didn't they tell you about what's going on?" He looked at his companion and raised one eyebrow. His stark-white hair fell over an eye, so he simply dropped his burden, causing their captive to fall several steps, and moved the strands of hair. "Well... The Matron had this idea..." A scream ripped through the air once more, drowning out both soldiers. "Ugh. Better get this one there faster..."

In the room three floors up, a little drow wearing a purple robe ran around the room, yelling about one thing or another and instructing others. The room was large, and there was a large silver pedestal in the center of the room, upon which were set five large cages. In front of each, there was a prisoner chained to the ground, except for the largest of the cages. This particular one emanated heat, and everything around it was shrouded in shadow. A low roar escaped from one of the cages, and it began to shake slightly, though was quickly subdued by a lightning bolt from a nearby mage.

The cage nearest the door held a small stone elemental. However, unlike most stone elementals, this one had bits of adamantium showing through the stone, and several glints indicated rare jewels as well. A circle of containment was drawn in the bottom of the cage, and it was also chained to the cage. The drow held in front of this one was begining to gain awareness of his surroundings, and he looked around with alarm. The next held two creatures, slightly similar in appearance. On the left was a water elemental, and on the right an air elemental. the half-starved drow chained before this cage didn't even bother to lift his head off of the stone floor to gain some understanding of his surroundings. The other three cages were much smaller, made of simple steel instead of adamantium. The closest to the entrance held a large human, chained and bleeding from several wounds. An elven mage was bound and gagged in the next, and a surly dwarf yelled obscenities through the bars, despite the attempts of several drow to silence him.

The two soldiers dropped their newest victim just within the shadow of the largest cage, and chained him tightly. Each link of chain was three times the size of the others, and hummed with magical energy.

A dark voice echoed in the drow's mind. _"Accept my power. Together, we can bring this entire hellhole to it's knees, you and I. You have the body. Mine is sealed, but these drow are careless. I can still give you my energy, but you must be willing."_ Even in his semi-concious state, the drow knew enough about demons such as this, and simply shook his head as he stared at the floor.

As dark elf in the purple robe walked up to the altar an elven maiden was dragged into the chamber and thrown onto the altar. The drow revealed a wicked ceremonial dagger, with a curved blade and a hilt resembling a spider. Eight other mages knelt on the outside of the circle and began chanting in low tones. Dark red lines spread from each mage, drawing a large spider around the altar. A high priestess took her position at the head of the spider, and began praying to the Spider Queen. The purple-robed mage raised the dagger high above his head and grinned cruelly, knowing that though the elf was paralyzed, she could see exactly what was about to happen. He thrust the dagger straight into her chest, and blood flowed freely down the altar.

A thunderous blast resounded throughout the room, and all nine mages fell to the ground, dead. The high priestess fell over, but she began writhing in pain, pain so untolerable she couldn't even scream.

A malice-filled voice filled the chamber. "You have done well. I give you the greatest honor. A place in my court... For all eternity. And as for you five, my children, you shall be my tools. Kill for me. Show this city the true power of the Spider Queen. Make them fear me once more."


End file.
